Episode 8.13
Note: This wiki is fan made,please do not confuse for the real thing. Episode 8.13 is the thirteenth episode of eight and final season of Primeval is was the second part of the final story. It was also Primeval's final ever episode. Synopsis The team race against time to save Matt,Claudia and the children as various anomalies open and London becomes a prehistoric playground. Will The Firm succeed in their plan. Plot At the house the bomb does not go off causing the 3rd Matt to laugh and angering Lester. Then as the team leave their detector goes a wire various anomalies are being detected then a anomaly opens up at in the House's from garden and a Hasst Eagle appears and nearly kills Jack but he ducks and the Eagle flys of. At the Firm's base Matt cry's in agony as the poison kills him and Elizabeth takes Matt's results and shows his body is dying from the poison and Claudia's DNA means that the original timeline is prevented from merging the alternative timeline and that they could never merge with it's original timeline. Meanwhile the team Lester decides that they must split up to deal with the Firm and the incursion and puts Connor,Abby,and Emily in charge of dealing with the Firm and the others to deal with the eight incursions and they team go there separate ways as Lester goes back to the A.R.C. At a Nursery a woman runs for her life from and Thericphalian but she trips and the creature bites her and she quickly dies from it's poison and Eve, Darren and Jack arrive and the Thericphalian takes the opportunity to attack by is knocked out by Eve's EMD shot and the anomaly is locked. Meanwhile a pack of Raptors attack a car park and Becker calls Lester who organises for the A.R.C's Raptor to be taken to the incursion so it can be put back through and Danny and Kieran take action. At the Firm's base Luke begins to have headaches and collapses then faints due to shock and Shernice catches Abby,Connor and Emily making there way to their base and the 3rd Matt orders a Gorgonopsid to attack. Abby,Connor and Emily make there way to the Firm's base and the Gorgonopsid attacks then damaging there car and Emily sees a live track and they drive across it causing the Grognopsid to receive an electric shock and it quickly die then a Ptranodon attacks them. Meanwhile Evan and Dylan go to an anomaly that has opened in a garage and they quickly see Fog Worms and Precambrian Fog and quickly get breathing equipment and they kill the Fog Worms and lock the anomaly. Over at a corner shop Caroline and Sarah track an Iguanodon and see a man unconscious and they quickly use there EMDs to nock the creature out and put it back through the anomaly which is locked and the man is taken to hospital. At the A.R.C an anomaly is detected but no party is able to attend to it so Lester,Micahael,Jenny and Jess goes to the submarine company and they head out to the anomaly were a Dakosaurus attacks them an tires to bite the submarine and gets a electric shock but is not killed and goes back through the anomaly which closes. At the Firm's base Shernice sees the A.R.C's car and the Pteranodon and then Evan,Dylan,Caroline,Sarah,Ryan,Kieran,Danny and Becker arrive and along with Abby,Connor and Emily they all kill the Pteranodon then Predator's arrive and they are quick to cause trouble and they corner all the team but Lester,Michael,Jenny,Jess,Eve,Darren and Jack arrive and they kill all the predators and enter the building where security is tightened up. As they enter the building another Gorgonopsid attacks and nearly kills Darren but runs of towards the 3rd Matt and the others. In there control room the effects are staring to kill Claudia and Matt but the team force their way in and Lester orders the Firm to stop but the 3rd Matt refuses to stop and then presses a button which causes the entire control room to disappear. In a desert the control room appears and an anomaly opens which leads to the Firm's base and the team go through where they see the control room and then as they enter and then the power fails then as Elizabeth activates the CCTV they see Caroline shutting the power of then she grabs hold of a stick that is transmitting a signal and is electrocuted and Danny arrives but there is no pulse and they are all forced to come to terms Caroline is dead. Then it causes Matt and Claudia to break free of their grip but the 2nd Matt holds up a gun but Lucien hits him round the head and then Predators attack killing Shernice,Elizabeth,the Minister,Professor Windsor and Ethan and the team see the opportunity to escape and Claudia activates a device and then leave with the team but the predators attacks causing Ryan and Kieran to attack but Ryan killed by the predators then Kieran joins the team then all of the team and the children go through however the two Matt's destroy the anomaly with a tank and are prepared to kill Matt but the 2nd Matt activates a bomb and tells the 3rd Matt it is his fault that the plan has failed and the countdown reaches zero and then tank blows up. In the present all the team assume Matt is dead however an anomaly opens and Matt goes through followed by some Predator's but they are quickly killed by the team then the Gorgonopsid and Raptor's appear and then Caroline appears and releases a ray of energy which kills the creatures and then Caroline collapses again and this time she is defiantly dead and the team all go back to the A.R.C At the A.R.C all gather round in Lester's office where Claudia explains that the devise she activated merged the timeline's together and that the team should remember the Home office and everything else that happened then Sarah examines all the children and gives them the all clear and says they can return to their families and that they will be returned tomorrow then Abby goes to the Menagerie and greets Rex,Sid and Nancy and all the other creatures and leave to go to the rest of the team and Matt smiles and goes to inform Ryan and Caroline's families of their deaths and everyone goes home and then Jess turns of the detector and gets a phone call from her farther who tells her that her mother has been killed by a creature making her upset and Claudia then wonders where she will live and Jenny and Michael give her and offer and she excepts and the team leaves. The following day everyone greets Evan and Dylan a goodbye as they return to Vancouver and Evan tells Connor he hopes to meet him again. Characters Main *Matt Anderson *Connor Temple *Abby Temple *Jess Becker *Becker *Emily Merchant *James Lester *Danny Quinn *Patrick Quinn/Ethan Dobroski (Death,Last appearance) *Jack Maitland *Michael Miller *Jenny Miller *Kieran Coles *Ryan Backer (Death,Last appearance) *Eve Lake *Darren Lake *Dr.Elizabeth Carter (Death,Last appearance) *The Minister (Death,Last appearance) *Sarah Page *Caroline Steel (Death,Last appearance) *Claudia Brown *2nd Matt Anderson (Death,Last appearance) Guest *Evan Cross *Dylan Weir *Shernice (Death,Last appearance) *3rd Matt Anderson (Death,Last appearance) *Dan Redwoods *Darren Fisher *Steve Waters *Luke Wood *Lisa Donald *Sasha Peter *Taylor Craig *Lucien Hope *Ellie Pitts *Jake Green *Tiffany Perice *Ben Trent *Professor Windsor (Death,Last appearance) Creatures *Future Predator *Raptor *Fog Worms *Iguanodon *Gorgonopsid *Pteranodon *Therocephalian *Giant Moa *Hasst Eagle *Dakosaurus *Coelurosauravus (Rex) (Cameo) *Diictodon (Sid and Nancy (Cameo) *Columbian Mammoth (Cameo) *Dracorex (Cameo) *Camouflage Beast (Cameo) *Kaprosuchus (Cameo) *Tree Creeper (Cameo) *Silurian Scorpion (Cameo) *T-Rex (Cameo) *Terror Bird (Cameo) *Tapejara (Cameo) Setting *A.R.C *The Firm's base *House (Cameo) *Desert *Shop (Cameo) *Garage (Cameo) *Nursery (Cameo) Trivia *According to the cast the Spaghetti Junction was that was on part 1 is supposed to return but was removed as the filming location was not available to film at. *It is revealed in this episode the that after the 2nd and 3rd Matt is born they examined the A.R.C's enemy file they met up with Ethan and promoted him to their team and then later employed the Minister who employed Elizabeth and Shernice at the 3rd Matt's request. And it is also mentioned that the Matt that appeared at the end of Episode 5.6 was the 3rd Matt and that the 2nd Matt appeared from Episode 6.1 onwards. Gallery Imagethfhdhcbd.jpg|The poster for the episode Tank.jpg|The Desert anomaly is destroyed Rap.jpg|One of the Raptors in the car park Fpred.jpg|A Future Predator about to attack Desano.jpg|The Desert anomaly Lit.jpg|Lester decides to go on the underwater incursion Category:Primeval: The Reboot Category:Primeval Episodes Category:Series 8 Episodes Category:Primeval